Our Own Fate
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day two hundred and thirty-seven: Bon Jovi 3/7 Will calls Tina and Artie into his office to make them a proposition.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th and 11th cycle. Now cycle 12!_

_So I've been wanting to do an artist showcase for a while, and then a few weeks ago a friend had a whole lot of Bon Jovi CDs in her car and I went "That is perfect!" So I chose seven songs, and… Here we go!_  
**3 of 7: "Our Own Fate" (version from "This Left Feels Right")**

* * *

**"Our Own Fate"  
Artie/Tina**

When they'd left the auditorium, after having performed their number with the others… Tina and her replacement dance partner… they had gotten a quick little look from Mr. Schuester. They hadn't thought much of it, figuring it was merely a compliment on a job well done.

Then a few days later, he'd stopped Artie in the hall and asked if he could join him in his office 'for a minute.' Artie was surprised, wondering if he was in trouble. He quietly went and followed though, leaving out questions that could make… whatever was going on…

When they'd arrived though, Artie was made even more surprised, confused, when he saw Tina. She was already sitting in front of Mr. Schuester's desk, looking as though she'd been quietly fretting in the silence of the empty office. When she saw him though, just how he reacted when he saw her, she sat up in confusion. Mr. Schuester moved a chair out of the way for Artie before going to take a seat himself.

"Mr. Schuester, did we do something wrong?" Tina broke the silence she'd been holding, just as the teacher had regained the chair.

"What?" he laughed. "No, no, why would you think you were…" They shrugged. "No, I just wanted to run an idea by you. Now I know you guys worked on that number a few days ago, but I was thinking… I'd like, and I'm sure the others would as well, if you two did a duet."

They were slightly shocked by the offer, but that shock was quickly turned into a pair of anxious smiles as they collectively nodded.

They'd left Will's office together throwing ideas around, too fast to truly register with one another as they realized this, they forced themselves to come to a stop, to get a chance to hear each other.

"Maybe we need a theme," Tina had suggested as they went on.

"Like what?" Artie asked. Tina started to think… He did as well. Neither of them really got anywhere for a while. As was bound to happen, their minds wandered off task eventually, leading Tina to voice some concerns.

"What happens if we lose?" she looked back at him, and he looked back at her. "Regionals…" he started to shake his head, to reply, but she went along. "We lose, it's not just the competition, it's the whole club…" He could hear emotion rumble under her voice. He reached out for her hand as he came to a stop. She breathed out.

"Whatever happens, you've got me. I'm not going anywhere," he shook his head. "We've always been in this place, it's nothing new. But we keep fighting… You kept me fighting, remember?" She smiled, giving a quick nod. "We've already got so much more than we had. That counts for something, doesn't it?" She had lost all worry from her face, renewing her nod.

Suddenly she paused, a flash of idea coming over her. She gasped, then smiled, moving to stand behind Artie and push his chair.

"Come on, I think I've got a pretty good idea what we should do."

"Watch the corners, watch the corners," he begged as she hurried them along. He only heard her laugh until they got to the Glee room. They didn't have much time before their next class, so she told him her song idea. His face became just as hers had been. They went off toward their respective classes. Tina crossed Mr. Schuester in the halls and informed they had selected their song.

"Great!" he held out his hand and she high-fived as they both continued on their way.

After classes, they got together and practiced with the band. When they'd run through it once, Tina looked to Artie with a smile. "That was really good," she nodded. "I almost don't want to do it again; is that weird?" her face scrunched.

"Nope," he shook his head. "But, come on, it'll be even better once they're all here to listen…" he promised.

The next day, they were set to go before the club. Tina took to a stool, next to Artie with his guitar. He got them started before Tina jumped in as well.

_[A] "Tommy used to work on the docks / The union went on strike / He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough / Gina works the diner all day / Working for her man, she brings home her pay / For love / She brings home her pay for love_

_You know we've got to hold on to what we've got" / [T] "It doesn't make a difference / If we make it or not" / [A] "We've got each other and that's a lot" / [T] "For love - for love_

_Ohh We're half way there / [A] "Woah Livin' on a prayer" / [T] "So take my hand and we'll make it - I swear" / [A] "Woah Livin' on a prayer_

_Tommy's got his six string in hock / Now he's holding in what he used / To make it talk - so tough, / Used to make it talk - so tough / Gina dreams of running away / When she cries every night / Tommy whispers: It's okay, it's okay, baby it's okay"_

_[T] "Say we've got to hold on to what we've got" / [A] "It doesn't make a difference / If we make it or not" / [T] "We've got each other and that's a lot / For love" - [A] "Let's give it a shot"_

_[A] "Ohh We're half way there" / [T] "Woah Livin' on a prayer" / [A] "Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear" / [T] "Woah Livin' on a prayer" / [A] "Livin' on a prayer"_

_[T] "We've got to hold on ready or not" / [A] "You live for the fight when thats all that you've got"_

_[TA] "Ohh We're half way there" / [A] "Woah Livin' on a prayer" / [T] "Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear" / [A] "Woah Livin' on a prayer"_

_[T] "Take my hand" / [A] "We'll make it - I swear" / [T] "Take my hand" / [A] "I'll take your hand"_

When they finished, they looked to each other, smiling with hope, before looking back to the others and Mr. Schuester. They'd gotten what they'd wanted to do, and it made it that much better that it was for them, the only ones who would understand and would feel much if not everything they felt themselves.

THE END


End file.
